(WANNA ONE) Baejin & The Harems
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Bae Jinyoung is an international playboy. Y'all know that, r8? Fic compilations of Baejin w every Wanna One's members. Probably Cast: WinkDeep, JinHwi, & KangBae(a/n: ane kga tw pasti apa nma shipx Daniel & Jinyoung- - lol) PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2
1. Prolog

**PRODUCE 101/WANNA ONE/YAOI/BAEJIN & THE HAREMS/COLLECTION**

 _My money's riding on this dark horse, Baby_

 _My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one_

 _And it's true color's gonna shine through someday_

 _If we let this_

 _Let this dark horse run_

— **Amanda Marshall : The Dark Horse—**

PROLOG

Selamat kepada WANNA ONE's Boys yang akan segera debut\\(=^0^=)/ I'm so happy for y'all, Guys~

Fic ini akan berisi berbagai macam pairing WANNA ONE's member with Our Cutipie Bae Jinyoung, The International Playboy. Ntu bocah temenan sama semua orang. Ane jadi bingung mau fokus ng-pairing-in dia ma sapa. N, I LIKE ALL OF THEM! Soooooo, this is it, Baejin bakal duet sama siapapun dari WANNA ONE yg ane suka.

Soal rating, ni ff ratingnya nyampur. (Warning: Rate M kemungkinan besar bkalan kinks bgt. I'm just warnin' y'all).

 _Happy Reading~_


	2. (WinkDeep) Cute & Bite

**(WinkDeep) Cute & Bite**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/AU

Main Cast :

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

 **Cute & Bite**

" _You're so cute._ "

Pertama kali berinteraksi... Park Jihoon seketika dibuat melongo. Bae Jinyoung, adik kelasnya yang populer dan terkenal misterius se-SOPA itu... BERBICARA DENGANNYA?! Omo! Benarkah? Jinyoung memujinya _'cute'._ Jihoon tidak sedang bermimpi—

" _I wanna bite you. Can I bite you?_ "

—'kan?

Tidak. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi! Atau lebih tepatnya, salah mendengar. Mana mungkin Jinyoung menanyakan pertanyaan – _eheum,_ ambigu seperti itu padanya.

" _Err,_ ap-apa maksudmu, Jinyoung-ssi. A-aku... tidak mengerti." Jihoon hanya bisa berucap terbata. Terlihat persis seperti anak rusa yang hendak dimangsa oleh singa. Jinyoung berdiri begitu tinggi di hadapannya. Dia terjepit di antara dinding dan namja tampan itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa seciut ini sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas, seolah kepolosan Jihoon menghisap energinya, Jinyoung membawa tangan kanannya keluar dari saku celana, hanya untuk menapak ke dinding, tepat di samping telinga kiri namja mungil berbibir merah itu. "Sunbae, menurutku kau sangat lucu. Bolehkah aku menggigitmu _sedikiiiiiit_ saja?"

 **Tidak.**

Park Jihoon tidak salah dengar. Telinganya benar-benar masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bae Jinyoung bersungguh-sungguh ingin... MENGGIGITNYA?! _What the hell!_

"N-Neo micheosso?! A-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" pekik Jihoon jengkel. Sayangnya, rasa gugup—mungkin juga takut—lebih mendominasi. Kalau saja orang-orang melihat posisi mereka berdua sekarang... _Gosh,_ apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?!

Park Jihoon, senior dari kelas A... berduaan dengan Bae Jinyoung, Junior dari kelas F... di sudut gedung sekolah...

 _NO!_

Itu akan menjadi gosip heboh!

Jihoon tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padanya. Tidak, di saat dirinya nyaris menghabiskan tiga tahun masa Sekolah Menengah Atas, tanpa sedikitpun membuat keributan. Dia adalah siswa beretiket baik. Meskipun nilai-nilai yang diperolehnya dalam pelajaran tidak seberapa tapi, dia tidak pernah membantah guru. Guru-guru menyukainya. Teman-temannya juga menyukainya. Dan sekarang... Bae Jinyoung di hadapannya, bertindak _absurd_ dengan menyudutkannya di sudut sekolah...

APA JINYOUNG BERMAKSUD MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA KEDAMAIAN ITU!?

 _Sret~_

DEG.

Jantung Jihoon nyaris melompat dari mulut. Jinyoung mendekatkan wajah padanya. Dia bersumpah, bisa merasakan nafas hangat namja itu yang menyapu permukaan bibirnya pelan.

"Kau ingin?" Ia berbisik lirih. Suara beratnya menyatu sempurna bersama dengingan serangga musim panas di atas pepohonan ginko sana.

"M-Mwo?"

"Kau ingin mengenalku?"

Tuhan. Apa kesalahan yang telah Jihoon lakukan semasa hidupnya terdahulu hingga makhluk tampan, mempesona, dan berbahaya ini, mengganggunya dengan semua bisikan lirih itu, eoh?

" _Let's have a date._ "

"M-Mwo? Apa ya—"

Jinyoung menyeringai. Membuat wajahnya yang kecil terlihat begitu imut sekaligus berbahaya. "Dengan begitu, kita akan saling mengenal. Aku menyukaimu, Sunbae. _Let's have a date._ "

 _ **O. My. GOD.**_

Jihoon tidak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi super aneh ini sebelumnya. Alhasil, dia hanya mematung di tempat. Menatap Jinyoung dengan mata _doe_ terbelalak seolah namja itu berkepala ganda.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'," putus Jinyoung seenaknya. Sedikitpun tidak menunggu reaksi dari Jihoon karena langsung berbalik pergi, kedua tangan kembali memasuki saku celana. Terlihat _cool_ dan misterius. Seperti biasa.

 _Sret!_

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi berbahu lebar dan berkepala kecil tersebut berbalik. Menatap Jihoon yang masih melongo dengan seringai khasnya. " _Ah, ya,_ aku hampir lupa. Minggu pagi aku akan menunggumu di Bunny Cafe. Jam sepuluh tepat. Jangan sampai lupa, Sunbae. Berdandanlah yang _cute~_ "

Hanya itu.

Mengedipkan mata, Jinyoung kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang _blank_ ; otak mengembara, bergulat dengan pertanyaan apakah sekiranya dia bermimpi? Apakah kejadian ini benar-benar nyata? Bae Jinyoung mengajaknya... _nge-date_?

" _What. The. F*ck..._ "

Umpatan lirih yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon seketika disapu oleh angin semilir. _Brrr..._ Meski matahari bersinar terik di atas sana, namja manis ini merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Horor.

Apa yang sebenarnya Jinyoung inginkan darinya?

~~~~~~~~\\(.0)/\\(- _ -)/~~~~~~~~

Kiri.

Kanan.

Ibarat pencuri yang takut tertangkap saat sedang beraksi, Jihoon terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangannya memegangi ujung tali ransel erat. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, dirinya bersama ransel besar yang dikenakannya bisa menciut secara ajaib.

"Kau tidak datang."

 **Dia salah besar.**

" _Kyaaaa!_ " Jihoon berteriak, melarikan satu tangan secara spontan ke dada. Bibirnya nyaris mengumpat jika saja Bae Jinyoung, plus _killer glare,_ tidak menghampirinya di pintu masuk gerbang. "A-apa maumu?"

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Bae Jinyoung memiliki _feature_ yang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh warga Korea. Dia tampan. Dia juga terlihat imut dengan wajah kecilnya itu. Jinyoung sama sekali tidak mengerikan, tentu saja.

Namun... kenyataan tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa menampik rasa takut yang semakin mencekam, menjalari seluruh sel di tubuh Jihoon. Dia seharusnya pura-pura sakit saja. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu menghadapi Bae Jinyoung pada pagi Senin yang cerah ini.

 _Sret!_

Pergerakan cepat dari Jinyoung refleks membuat kedua tangan Jihoon terangkat, bermaksud melindungi wajahnya kalau-kalau namja tampan jarang senyum—atau memang tidak pernah?—ini ingin memukulnya. Akan tetapi...

 _Srek~_

... sebuah belaian lembut lah yang menghampiri kepala Jihoon.

" _Kkkk~_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sunbae?"

 _What the..._

Reaksi itu sukses membuat Jihoon menjadi seorang Drama Queen. Jinyoung tidak memukulnya. Jinyoung malah... terkikik, tersenyum sembari membelai puncak kepalanya. Dia baru tahu, saat namja tampan ini tersenyum, akan terbentuk kerutan yang khas pada tulang hidung serta lengkungan bawah matanya. Pemandangan tersebut sempat membuat Jihoon terpeso – oke, _WHAT!?_ "Kau... tidak memukulku?"

Senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampan Jinyoung seketika lenyap. Berganti dengan tatapan menyipit. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan memukulmu, Sunbae?"

"A-aku..." Jihoon tidak bisa menemukan kata. _Yeah,_ kenapa dia berpikir Jinyoung akan memukulnya. Namja ini terkenal bukan karena predikat buruk; dia tampan dan misterius. Hanya itu. Tidak ada embel-embel kekerasan seperti memukuli orang lain. _Gosh..._ sekarang Jihoon merasa sangat buruk. "Mi-mian, aku..."

" _Huft,_ sudahlah. Aku mengerti," potong Jinyoung akhirnya, menyerah saat beberapa detik berlalu, namja manis berbibir merah di depannya hanya berdiri congkak dengan wajah tertunduk. Menghindari tatapannya. "Karena kau tidak jadi datang saat kencan kita kemarin... ini untukmu."

Jihoon menatap penuh tanya kantong kertas yang mendadak memasuki jarak pandangnya dalam menunduk. Ada aroma manis dari _caramel_ hangat yang menguar dari sana. _Huh?_ Mengangkat wajah, Jihoon memberi tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Si Penyodor. "I-ini apa?"

"Aku bermaksud membawamu untuk mencicipi ini saat kita kencan. Karena kau tidak datang, aku datang ke cafe pagi ini dan membungkuskannya untukmu. Cobalah. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

 _Oh?_

Jinyoung... tidak marah?

Jihoon secara kasar—meskipun kencan ini adalah ajakan sepihak dari Jinyoung tapi tetap saja, Jihoon tidak muncul—menolak ajakan kencannya dan dia tidak marah? Jinyoung juga... memberinya sesuatu...

 _Omo._ Jihoon benar-benar merasa buruk sekarang. Dia tidak seharusnya menyimpulkan siapa itu Bae Jinyoung seenaknya. Ne, namja itu menyudutkannya ke dinding dua hari yang lalu tapi... dia tidak melakukan apapun. Jinyoung hanya berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Dia seharusnya tidak menghakimi seseorang berdasarkan pandangan orang lain. Sejak kapan dia menggunakan sudut pandang orang lain dalam menilai seseorang, eoh? Sejak kapan dia jadi tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri?

 _Srak~_

Tangan besar itu kembali menggusaki puncak kepala Jihoon yang berwarna cokelat _caramel._ Jinyoung tersenyum. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, Sunbae. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan lagi. Kuharap untuk berikutnya kau akan menerima ajakanku dan benar-benar datang."

 _Omo._ Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung tersenyum ramah saat mengatakan semua itu? Bukankah dia seharusnya kecewa? Menatap Jihoon penuh benci? Tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya?

Sementara satu-satunya permintaan Jinyoung hanyalah pergi kencan dengannya agar mereka saling mengenal. Hanya itu. Tidak ada pemaksaan kalau Jihoon harus menjalin sesuatu dengannya.

 _Set._

Kantong kertas berpindah tangan.

Jinyoung memberikan senyuman lembut—kemana perginya seringai berbahaya yang pernah Jihoon lihat?—terakhir kali sebelum berbalik, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, dan melangkah pergi.

Familiar.

Lagi, namja tampan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang menatapi nanar punggung serta bahu lebarnya.

Jinyoung terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia melangkah dengan normal. Tapi Jihoon tahu, apa yang Jinyoung rasakan tidak seperti itu. Sekarang dia mengerti, Bae Jinyoung bukanlah namja misterius seperti yang orang-orang gambarkan tentangnya. Dia hanyalah pemuda yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap dengan benar di hadapan orang lain. Dia hanyalah pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang sama sekali tidak bangga akan semua kelebihannya. Dia tidak percaya diri di bawah tatapan nanar orang lain yang terpesona oleh ketampanannya serta wajahnya yang kecil.

Bae Jinyoung tidak misterius.

Dia hanya canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini?"

 _Tap._

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti. Ia berbalik, "ne?"

"Sore ini, ayo kita berkencan dan saling mengenal."

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang membuat prinsipnya berubah. Dia cinta damai dan ketenangan. Menjalin sesuatu bersama namja populer seperti Bae Jinyoung pastilah akan mengakhiri semua ketenangan itu. Kebanyakan kaum yeoja di sekolah, mungkin juga namja, akan membencinya; setiap saat akan ada rutukan serta umpatan tersembunyi, maupun terang-terangan yang ditujukan padanya tapi... _hei,_ semua itu belum tentu terjadi.

Itu hanya satu opsi di antara opsi yang lainnya. Mungkin saja, kan, banyak yang akan mendukung mereka? Mengelu-elukan betapa serasinya mereka berdua? Bahkan mungkin... akan ada beberapa orang kreatif yang menciptakan namja 'ship' khusus untuk mereka berdua...

Oke, _STOP!_

Dia lagi-lagi berpikiran terlalu jauh. Demi Tuhan, Jinyoung bahkan belum mengiyakan ajakan kencannya! Bagaimana kalau sendainya namja tampan itu sudah berubah pikiran, eoh, dan tidak mau lagi berkencan dengannya?! Bagaimana kalau...

"Boleh."

... Jihoon terlalu banyak berpikir. Jinyoung sudah kembali berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Entah sejak kapan namja tinggi itu mendekat. Sangat dekat. Hingga wajah putih berseri milik Jihoon bersemu hangat karena ujung hidung mereka pastilah bersentuhan jika saja tidak ada perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang cukup nyata. Alhasil, nafas hangat Jinyoung membelai permukaan keningnya, dan Jihoon... dia berhadap-hadapan dengan leher jenjang itu.

 _O. My..._

Kenapa pagi yang dingin ini mendadak begitu panas?

" _Seriously, Sunbae, you are so cute. Why are you so cute?_ "

Mengerang malu, Jihoon bermaksud mundur untuk memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Namun Jinyoung meraih kedua pergelangan tangan kurus itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menarik diri terlalu jauh. _Gosh,_ ini memalukan!

"Kau mau ke mana, Sunbae?"

"A-aku mau k-ke kelas!" Lagi-lagi Jihoon terlihat seperti mangsa yang tertangkap oleh predator. Dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Bae Jinyoung yang berbicara dua hari lalu dengannya kembali! Apa namja ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

" _Oh,_ baiklah."

Syukurl—

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku menggigitmu?"

— _ **freakin' sh*t.**_

Jadi _request_ ambigu yang aneh itu serius!?

" _Pleaaaaasee?_ Sedikiiiiiiiit saja, Sunbae. Aku berjanji!" Layaknya bocah, Jinyoung mengangkat satu tangan membentuk 'v', sementara tangan yang lain menapak di dada. Mata cokelatnya berbinar, menatap Jihoon intens—penuh harap.

 _Urgh..._

"Katakan, kenapa kau ingin menggigitku? Bukankah menurutmu... itu terdengar sangat aneh?"

" _Err,_ " Jinyoung berpaling, satu tangan menggaruk tengkuk dengan _awkward._

Dia terlihat... malu?

"Ini kebiasaanku sedari kecil. Saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu dan membuatku gemas, aku... tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit."

 _ **Oh.**_

 _Well,_ itu benar-benar kebiasaan yang... unik. Jika ada yang tahu, Jinyoung pastilah akan dicap sebagai orang aneh. Apa karena kebiasaan itu Jinyoung jadi canggung berinteraksi bersama yang lain? Dia menutup diri karena tidak ingin orang-orang tahu mengenai kebiasaan unik dan childish-nya.

Tapi... Jinyoung sejak awal sudah membuka diri padanya. Begitu _blunt_ hingga Jihoon dibuatnya takut dan berpikir namja itu gila. _Yeah,_ tidak setiap hari kau disudutkan oleh orang asing yang meminta untuk mengigitmu.

"Aku tahu ini sangat aneh, Sunbae." Minimnya reaksi dari namja manis yang ditatapnya, membuat Jinyoung gugup. Dia takut kalau Jihoon akan menarik kembali ajakan kencan mereka karena kebiasaan anehnya. "Aku pernah mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan aneh ini, tapi selalu gagal. Ta-tapi aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi! Jadi kumohon, jangan batalkan ajakan kencan itu, Sunb—"

"Jihoon Hyung."

"Ne?"

" _Aish!_ Bukankah kau ingin kita saling mengenal? Mengapa tidak memulainya dengan memanggil nama masing-masing? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membatalkan kencan kita hanya karena kau memiliki kebiasaan unik."

Mata _doe_ Jinyoung terbelalak. Takjub sekaligus tidak percaya. "Benarkah, S – Jihoon Hyung? Kau tidak keberatan?"

" _E-heum._ "

"Kalau begitu... boleh aku menggigitmu?"

 _Aigoo..._

Jinyoung tidak pernah lupa.

Gigih sekali, huh?

Menyerah, Jihoon menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari memutar bola mata. " _Huft!_ Baiklah!" rutuknya jengkel, menyingsing lengan baju menggunakan tangan yang tidak memegangi kantong karton hingga keseluruhan lengan kanan bawahnya terlihat, dan menyodorkannya pada Jinyoung. " _Just once_ – AAAA!"

Belum selesai berbicara, Jinyoung sudah membungkuk, menggigit bagian luar lengannya. Keras. Hanya sejenak, namun cukup meninggalkan bekas memar kemerahan berbentuk barisan gigi di lengan putih Jihoon.

" _That's hurt!_ " pekik namja manis itu mengerang. Bibir merahnya mengerucut maju, menatap iba tangannya yang memar.

" _Kkkk~ It's a love bite, Hyung! And you're so cute~ I'll bite you more when we get to know each other on the future. Hahahha..._ "

 _What the..._

Nafas Jihoon terhenti.

 _ **What he getting himself into?**_

 **END**


	3. (DeepPanWink) The Lucifer Sahara

**(DeepPanWink) The Lucifer Sahara**

Author: Bang Young Ran

Rating: **M (Warning: Underage s*x, kinky, cheating)**

Genre: Smut/Dark/Romance/Yaoi/Fluff/AU

Note: Ff ni tercipta karena Guanlin selalu berada di antara WinkDeep #lol

Main Cast :

Lai Guanlin (1st Grade)

Bae Jinyoung (2nd Grade)

Park Jihoon (3rd Grade)

 **The Lucifer Sahara**

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap? Guanlin hanya bisa melihat bagian bawah dari pipinya... tunggu, apa dia di- _blindfold?_ "A-apa yang terjadi? Ap-apakah ada seseorang di sini?" Ia bertanya panik, mencoba menyingkirkan _blindfold_ hanya untuk bergidik ngeri karena...

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

... kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang.

 _O, my..._ APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?! Bukankah sebelumnya Guanlin sedang berjalan santai sehabis pulang berkunjung dari rumah Jihoon... _**oh,**_ **Jihoon Hyung-Nya yang tersayang.** Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia bersama... Jinyoung?

" _Kkkk~_ Kau sudah bangun?"

 _DEG._

 **Suara itu.**

"J-Jinyoung Hyung?"

 _Yeah,_ suara berat namun kekanakan itu. Kombinasi yang sangat jarang ditemui. Dan satu-satunya orang yang Guanlin kenal dengan suara seperti itu... hanya Jinyoung. _Bae Jinyoung,_ kekasih dari Park Jihoon... yang secara rahasia selalu ia idam-idamkan.

"Ji-Jinyoung Hyung, apa itu kau?" tanya Guanlin mengulang, kali ini mencoba bangkit namun harus menelan kekecewaan saat kedua kakinya juga terikat. _What the..._ apa dia diikat duduk di kursi? "Hyung, aku tahu itu kau. Jawab aku, Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?!"

Guanlin adalah remaja yang tumbuh besar dengan didikan tata krama sempurna. Dia selalu berbicara lemah lembut, ramah. Tidak perah sekalipun dia meninggikan suara. Bahkan kepada Jinyoung, senior imut dan tampan yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam mendapatkan perhatian Jihoon.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"HYUNG! JAWAB AKU!"

Sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan di sana. Guanlin berteriak keras hingga telinganya berjengit saat mendengar pantulan suaranya sendiri bergema di dinding. Demi Tuhan, di mana sebenarnya dia berada?!

 _Prok. Prok. Prok._

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Guanlin hanya mendengar tepukan ber-ritme.

 _Tep, tep, tep~_

Juga suara langkah kaki ringan yang mendekat.

 _Sat!_

Seseorang—Jinyoung?—duduk di pangkuannya. Lengan berkulit mulus seketika mengalungi leher Guanlin. Nafas hangat beraroma _apple_ dan _cinnamon_ membelai halus permukaan bibirnya...

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu tahu kalau kau bukanlah sepenuhnya anak baik yang dielu-elukan semua orang, ..."

 _Sret~_

 _Blindfold_ yang menghalangi pandangannya terlepas.

"... **Lai, Guanlin~** "

 _ **DEG!**_

Ya, dugaan Guanlin benar.

Ini Jinyoung; Bae Jinyoung dengan wajah imutnya yang tersenyum bak malaikat... begitu dekat dengannya. Guanlin sontak menyentak kepala ke belakang, bermaksud memberi jarak. Sia-sia, karena Jinyoung juga bergerak ke depan, mengikutinya.

"Wae? Apa aku..." menggantung kata, Jinyoung mendekati telinga kiri Guanlin, "... membuatmu merasa _tidak_ nyaman~?" tanya-nya berbisik lirih, bibir nyaris menempeli daun telinga remaja berkebangsaan Taiwan tersebut.

 _Blush~_

Rona merah padam menjalari wajah putih Guanlin. Telinga kiri adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya. Dia mengetahuinya secara tidak sengaja saat Jihoon berbisik padanya di sana. _Ah, Jihoon..._ "H-Hyung, ap-apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Jihoonie Hyung?!"

Menarik wajah, Jinyoung menatap Guanlin tepat di kedua mata. "Ada apa dengan Jihoonie?"

Mata _doe_ itu... sewarna dengan madu, namun lebih terang. Guanlin baru menyadari, ini adalah kali pertama dia benar-benar menatap Jinyoung. Begitu dekat. Cahaya hangat dari mentari yang menembusi jendela kaca mengenai mereka, membuat marbel menakjubkan tersebut seolah berkilauan. Seperti mimpi. Bae Jinyoung terlihat tidak nyata. Apa dia selalu terlihat seperti ini?

" _A, are you..._ _ **checkin' me out?**_ "

 _Blush~_

Layaknya maling yang tertangkap basah, wajah Guanlin semakin memerah kalau itu mungkin. Jinyoung menangkapnya. Memalukan. Namun mengapa... dia tidak bisa memalingkan wajah dari marbel menakjubkan itu?

 _Sret~_

Jinyoung mendekat tanpa sedikit pun memutus kontak mata mereka. Luar biasa dekat hingga nafas Guanlin terhenti karena bibir tipis, kenyal, dan berwarna pink tersebut nyaris menyentuhnya. Hanya satu; satu sentimeter yang menyiksa. " _ **Do you like what you see~?**_ "

 _Oh~_

Bisikan lirih itu lagi.

Aroma hangat dari _apple_ dan _cinnamon_ bagai menyelimuti Guanlin—pikirannya.

Seolah mengetahui pasti dampak yang dihasilkannya terhadap remaja tampan yang pangkuannya tengah ia duduki... Jinyoung menyeringai. _Gosh,_ adakah seseorang yang masih terlihat seperti malaikat meskipun sedang menyeringai? Adakah?

" _Kkkk, you difinitely like it, huh?_ Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengabulkan **apapun** itu yang sedang melintas di benak kotormu saat ini."

 _What?_

Guanlin tidak sempat bereaksi saat bibir tipis yang kenyal itu...

 _Cup!_

... mengecupnya. Cepat.

Jinyoung menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Seolah menunggu sesuatu. Dan kembali mendekat...

 _Cup!_

... 1 – 2.

 _Cup!_

... 3.

 _Cup! Cup!_

... 4, 5.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada lagi kecupan. Jinyoung hanya di sana, wajah beberapa _centi_ dari Guanlin, balas menatapnya dalam dengan _marbel light honey_ menakjubkan...

 **Oh, Persetan.**

" _Umph~_ " Jinyoung mengerang.

Dengan kasar Guanlin meraup bibir pink kenyal itu. Menghisapnya keras, menelusupkan lidah. Seolah dirinya sudah berhari-hari tersesat di Gurun Sahara, kehausan, dan Jinyoung adalah air menyegarkan yang saat ini dibutuhkannya untuk melepas dahaga.

" _Oh, humm..._ _ **Guanlinhh~**_ "

Namja imut tersebut bergumam, memanggil namanya sembari mendesah. Guanlin semakin kehilangan akal sehat. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan siapapun. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya—pergumulan panasnya yang pertama.

Dia menginginkan lebih.

 _Ckmph~_

Melepas ciuman dengan suara berkecipak nyaring, Guanlin langsung membawa bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang tersebut, mengecup pelan, menghisap keras, dan... menggigitnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah semu, dan pekat, setiap kali Jinyoung memekikkan erangan—lena.

Tapi...

Guanlin tidak puas. Penjelajahannya harus terhenti oleh t-shirt putih itu. Dia ingin melepasnya dari tubuh Jinyoung. Dia ingin melihat semuanya. Jika saja tangannya tidak terikat...

Seolah membaca pikiran Guanlin, atau mungkin membaca dari tatapan lapar yang diberikan namja itu pada tubuhnya, Jinyoung menarik dan meloloskan kaus dari kepala, mengekspose tubuhnya yang kurus namun atletis dengan _abs_ rata nan keras.

Guanlin tanpa sadar menjilat bibir. Bae Jinyoung adalah senior populer di sekolahnya. Dia sangat terkenal akan wajah kecil serta tubuhnya yang langsing semampai. Namun yang orang-orang tidak tahu... betapa sempurnanya tubuh yang Jinyoung miliki di balik semua pakaian _oversize_ itu. Jinyoung sangat seksi; memabukkan.

" _Nah,_ apa yang kau tunggu?"

Seringai menantang, tubuh, serta wajah imut tersebut seolah saling bertarung di dalam satu jiwa. Siapa Bae Jinyoung sebenarnya? Bukankah dia adalah namja tampan dan imut yang semua orang kagumi? Dia juga ramah dan senang bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi sekarang... Jinyoung berada di pangkuannya. Menyeringai. Bertelanjang dada. Menggoda.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Hyung?"

Mata _doe_ menakjubkan Jinyoung membulat, tersentak karena sepertinya tidak pernah memperhitungkan pertanyaan tersebut akan terlontar dari mulut Guanlin. Namun hanya sesaat, karena berikutnya bibir tipis itu kembali menyeringai, mendekat, dan berbisik. " **Aku?** Aku hanya namja posesif yang akan melakukan segalanya agar namja-namja pengganggu dan tidak tahu malu sepertimu menjauh dari kekasihku."

 _DEG._

Mwo?

Menyadari keterkejutan Guanlin, Jinyoung menarik diri, sekarang memberi jarak yang cukup jauh pada wajah mereka. Tidak ada lagi seringai di sana. Hanya tatapan tajam. Seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, Guanlin pastilah sudah menjadi onggokan mayat yang tercabik-cabik sekarang. "Kau pikir bisa menipuku? Kau memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Jihoon."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Di depan semua orang kau selalu berkata kalau kau menyukai kami berdua. Kau berkata kami berdua adalah yang tertampan di sekolah. Tapi setiap kali ditanyai siapa yang paling tampan di antara kami berdua... kau akan menjawab Jihoon. Kau selalu menatap kekasihku nanar. Kau berpikir tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak bodoh, Lai Guanlin. Aku bisa membedakan dengan jelas apa itu tatapan kagum, dan apa itu tatapan memuja. **Kau sangat licik. Munafik.** Kau sadar itu?"

Bagai ditelanjangi. Jinyoung membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Alhasil, Guanlin tidak bisa berkata-kata, apalagi membantah. Untuk apa? Itu semua benar. Tidak satu – dua kali dia berpikir, berharap Jihoon akan berpaling padanya. Jinyoung dan Jihoon memang terlihat serasi bersama. Semua orang menyetujuinya. Di depan orang-orang Guanlin juga menyetujuinya. Tapi... dia boleh bermimpi, 'kan? Mungkin saja Jihoon akan terlihat lebih serasi bila bersamanya?

" _Kkkk..._ "

Kikikan tersebut memutus pemikiran penuh intrik Guanlin. _**Yeah,**_ **dia sangat licik. Munafik.**

" _See?_ Aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas semua harapan konyol itu berseliweran di matamu. Kau menipu semua orang dengan kepolosan ini." Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kanan Guanlin, gestur yang begitu mudah dibaca sebagai peringatan keras. "Tapi aku berbeda."

Guanlin bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Guanlin. Kau tahu kenapa?" Jinyoung ber-retorik. Dia tahu, kalau Guanlin tahu. "Karena kita sama. Kita memakai topeng malaikat ini untuk menipu orang-orang. Kita tak ubahnya Lucifer, berjalan di permukaan bumi untuk memperdaya, dan menipu semua orang; menyesatkan mereka untuk berpikiran persis seperti apa yang kita mau."

 _Yeah,_ itu benar.

Mereka sama.

"Tapi..." Jemari lentik Jinyoung menelusuri lekukan _Adam's apple_ pada leher Guanlin, sesaat menekannya cukup keras. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku lebih dari itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menyesatkan. Aku... lebih suka menghancurkan mereka. Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun itu yang menjadi penghalang. **Dan kau...** "

" _Argh!_ " Guanlin mengerang. Jinyoung mengigit keras _Adam's apple_ -nya, meninggalkan barisan gigi seri atas dan bawah yang diyakininya berwarna merah pekat oleh darah. Meski menyakitkan, luka tersebut menyengat otot saraf Guanlin seperti sengatan listrik.

Jinyoung tersenyum puas, menelusuri luka yang diciptakannya dalam satu jilatan pelan, lalu mengangkat wajah dan melarikan _pad_ ibu jari ke bibir bawah, menyapu noda darah di sana hanya untuk menyebarkannya kacau. Bibir yang sebelumnya pink gelap—hasil dari pergumulan panas mereka sebelumnya—sekarang berwarna merah. Merah yang kacau. Mengundang.

" _... perasaanmu yang menyedihkan ini,_ **adalah penghalang terbesar yang akan kuhancurkan, Lai Guanlin.** "

~~~~~~~~\\(o.o)/\\(- _ -)/~~~~~~~~

" _Nnh... please, Hyung..._ le-lepaskan ikatan ta – _ohh~_ " Guanlin mendongak, menutup matanya yang serasa berputar ke belakang kepala. Larut dalam lena.

" _Kkkk~_ "

Entah kenapa dia repot-repot meminta. _Toh,_ kenyataannya, tidak satu pun keinginannya Jinyoung penuhi. Wajah mempesona namja itu berada di antara selangkangannya saat ini, menghembuskan nafas hangat, namun tidak benar-benar melakukan apapun. Hanya di sana. Menatapnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus membuka ikatan tanganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tanganmu itu kalau aku mengabulkannya, Guanlin? Memaksaku melakukan ini?" Jinyoung menurunkan _zipper jeans_ yang Guanlin kenakan... menggunakan giginya... pelan...

" _Urgh... Gosh!_ "

Hanya ada jeda beberapa detik yang menyiksa saat kedua tangan halus Jinyoung mengeluarkan tubuh kecil Guanlin dari balik _boxer._

"..."

Namun hanya itu.

Dia lagi-lagi tidak melakukan apapun selain mendongak dari tempatnya berjongkok, menatap Guanlin nanar.

" _Gosh, you can't do this to me, Hyung! A – ahh... please!_ "

Depresi bukan kata yang tepat menggambarkan apa yang Guanlin rasakan saat ini. Dia gila, haus, menunggu sentuhan Jinyoung. _Oh,_ seandainya kedua tangannya tidak terikat...

" _Kkkk... You're a mess~_ " komentar Jinyoung meremehkan. Bibir merah menyentuh permukaan bawah organ vital yang menegang di depannya, dengan sengaja mendengungkan gumaman tanpa arti hanya untuk menggodai Sang Pemilik.

" _Ahh~_ "

Tentu saja, Guanlin memberikan reaksi yang diinginkan.

" _ **Say it.**_ _What do you want. Say it._ "

Ujung lidah yang mungil, memberikan kitten lick basah di kepala kesejatiannya yang dibanjiri _pre-cum._

" _Aaaahhhh..._ "

Apa daya, Guanlin kembali mendongak dan menutup mata. Jinyoung hanya menggodainya sedari tadi. Dia sudah begitu panas, begitu tegang hingga ke tahap menyakitkan. Sentuhan seringan bulu seperti ini bisa saja membuatnya _cumming_ tiba-tiba.

 _Grab!_

Tapi lagi-lagi Jinyoung membacanya. Kedua tangan lembut tersebut sekarang mencengkeram bagian dasar dari kesejatian Guanlin, menahan apapun itu yang mengancam keluar dari sana.

" _Akh! Don't!_ "

Itu. Sangat. Menyakitkan.

" _Hahahaha..._ " Jinyoung tertawa seperti maniak. "Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun, dan kau sudah ingin _cumming?_ Apa kau selemah itu?" tanya-nya berpura-pura _innocence,_ dengan sengaja menirukan suara anak kecil hanya untuk mengerucutkan bibir setelahnya. " _Come on... hold it, okay~?_ "

Apa Guanlin terlihat memiliki pilihan di sini?

Merasa kesejatian dalam genggamannya tidak lagi menunjukkan reaksi akan cumming, Jinyoung melepasnya, mendekatkan wajah dan memberikan kecupan serta hisapan kecil di sana-sini.

" _Ahh, please... hh..._ "

Pergerakan bibir Jinyoung berhenti sepenuhnya, mengundang erangan kecewa. " _Please what? Say it, Guanlin._ _ **Say it. Out loud.**_ "

" _PLEASE SUCK MY D*CK AND MAKE ME CUM HARD, HYUNG!_ "

" _Kkkk,_ lihat? Itu tidak begitu sulit, 'kan?"

" _F*ck you, Hyung._ "

" _Oh,_ _ **you will~**_ _After this._ "

Jinyoung tidak lagi berbicara setelahnya. Bibirnya yang merah tertarik hingga menipis, mencoba meraup kesejatian putih pucat tersebut secara keseluruhan, memasukinya hingga ke belakang tenggorokan. Dia menghisapnya antusias, menjilati permukaannya yang hangat, merasakan bagaimana benda itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

Ingin rasanya Guanlin menutup mata, menikmati sensasi memabukkan ini. Tapi tidak. Dia ingin melihatnya; melihat bagaimana bibir mungil itu mengulum tubuh kecilnya. Jinyoung menghisap seperti profesional. _Well,_ bukan berarti Guanlin pernah diberi _blowjob_ sebelumnya tapi... dia tahu, kalau ini bukanlah kali pertama namja imut tersebut melakukannya.

" _Ckmph... ummh~_ "

Dan suara erangan lirih itu...

" _Mmh~~_ "

 _Oh..._ Jinyoung menutup mata sembari menghisap kesejatiannya. Seolah tengah menikmati lolipop dengan rasa favorit, menjilatinya... lalu melakukan gerakan menelan yang membuat Guanlin mau-tidak-mau mendongak, menutup mata. Melihat bintang.

" _Oh, Gosh... Hyunghh... Y – hh... you're sooo good... hh... so f*ckin good... ahh~_ " puji Guanlin dipenuhi lena. Namun dia merasa, ingin, menjadi seseorang yang egois. Dia menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin menautkan jemari ke belakang kepala kecil itu, memainkan surai halus sehitam arang di sana, dan mendorongnya naik-turun. _He wanna f*ckin Jinyoung's perfect mouth hard and fast so bad._

Alhasil, Guanlin bergumul dengan tali pengikat pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba merasakan apakah benda itu terbuat dari bahan yang sulit dilepas atau tidak.

 _And d*mn!_

Oh, betapa konyolnya.

Jinyoung ternyata hanya mengikatnya dengan tali plastik. Guanlin sontak memutar kedua tangan ke arah berlawanan berkali-kali, mencoba melonggarkan ikatan dan...

 _Srat~_

... ia terbebas. Dia seharusnya melakukannya sedari tadi. Dengan begitu, Guanlin Junior tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini.

 _Greb~_

Jinyoung yang sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Merasakan tangan lebar Guanlin memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai.

" _ **My turn, Cutie~**_ "

#########\\(-o-)/#########

" _Ngh! Ah! Ah!_ "

Suara nyaring dari erangan, desah, serta gesekan basah bergema, memantuli dinding sebuah apartemen modern minimalis. Tak jarang suara berkecipak dan desahan tinggi menyelingi. Membuat siapapun yang lewat di luar lorong sana akan menyadari langsung apa yang tengah terjadi di balik pintu apartemen.

" _Argh... Hyung, you feel sohh... goodhh~_ " Guanlin tanpa henti memuji, menatap lapar wajah imut yang tengah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan di atasnya. Mereka tidak lagi saling berpangku di atas kursi, melainkan di atas _queen size bed_ berseprei putih. Ranjang Jinyoung. Kamar tidur Jinyoung.

Namja itu ternyata menyekapnya di apartemen 'rahasia'nya. Guanlin tidak mengerti kenapa Jinyoung memerlukan sesuatu seperti apartemen rahasia. Apa ini semacam hobi unik para kaum _jetset?_

" _Nnh... a-ah,_ _ **Guanlin~**_ _!_ "

Pelukan Jinyoung pada lehernya semakin erat. Guanlin tahu namja imut itu akan segera cumming, mengingat kehangatan basah yang semakin mencengkeram kesejatiannya erat di bawah sana. Akan tetapi...

 _Slop~_

... Guanlin dengan sengaja mencengkeram bokong kenyal di kedua tangannya keras, mengangkat tubuh kurus Jinyoung hingga terlepas dari kesejatiannya. Dia tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Si Imut untuk sekedar protes karena langsung merubah posisi mereka, membaringkan punggung Jinyoung di ranjang, dan mengambil posisi di antara kaki yang terbuka. Guanlin kembali menyelimuti kesejatiannya ke dalam kehangatan basah yang langsung menyambutnya erat.

" _Ahh..._ "

" _Argh~_ "

Mereka mendesah serta mengerang bersamaan—di antara frustrasi dan tenggelam.

Tangan kiri Guanlin mencengkeram pergelangan kaki kecil tersebut, membawanya ke atas, melebarkannya ke samping. Sementara tangan yang lain meraih ke depan, tepat menyelinap ke belakang leher Si Imut dan menariknya ke dalam pergumulan panas dari mulut ke mulut. Pinggul kembali bekerja, menghentak ke depan..., lalu ke belakang dalam gerakan frustrasi bercampur antusias. Mereka berdua sangat dekat.

" _Umhh~ ah!_ _ **Ah!**_ " Jinyoung kesusahan mendesah di antara lidah Guanlin, dengan liar meraba langit-langitnya. Juga... hentakan luar biasa dari kesejatian keras dan berkedut itu... Dia – mereka berdua, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "A – _nhh~_ aku akan... _humph~_ "

Guanlin menghisap keras lidah mungil yang tidak sengaja menelusup ke dalam mulutnya, memberi gigitan pelan hanya untuk melepas setelahnya dan berkata, _"... hh... together, Youngiehh~_ "

Pandangan Jinyoung kabur oleh air mata, namun dia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh liat, putih pucat Guanlin yang dibaluti keringat tipis, sekarang bersemu. Menaunginya dengan sangat sempurna. Otot lengan tampak menonjol ketika kedua tangan lebar menapaki belakang pahanya, melipat tubuhnya menjadi dua. Dan...

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ _ **AHH!**_ "

... kesejatian yang seketika menghujaminya bak _piston._

Betapa Jinyoung tidak berdaya. Guanlin dengan begitu mudah merajainya. Hasrat dan gairah yang menguasai tubuh namja itu begitu besar. Hingga Jinyoung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti. Layaknya boneka.

" _I – Urgh... I'm com-minghh..._ "

Satu,

Dua,

... Tiga hentakan keras ke depan...

" _ **AKH!**_ "

" _ **ARGH...**_ "

Mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Guanlin untuk kali ke dua... dan Jinyoung yang tidak tersentuh.

~~~~~~~~\\(o.o)/\\(- _ -)/~~~~~~~~

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya, Jinyoungie." Jihoon tersenyum begitu manis, meraih satu pipi Jinyoung agar membungkuk dan mengecup sisi pipinya yang lain. "Aku sangat senang ternyata kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Tersenyum, Jinyoung menangkup tangan mungil di pipinya. "Mianhe, Hyung, aku seharusnya memberitahumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mencemaskanku, ne? Aku tidak ingin fokusmu pada pelajaran terganggu. Kau sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Aku tidak ingin kau gagal."

" _Kkkk, aigoo... you're so sweet._ Tapi lain kali beritahu aku, ne? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Jinyoungie. Kau hanya tinggal sendiri di Seoul." Bibir merah Jihoon mengerucut, membuat Jinyoung tergoda dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya pelan.

"Hyung, aku hanya terjatuh di kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

" _Tsk!_ Bagaimana aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Lihatlah, kau berjalan terseok-seok, Jinyoungie...! Jika kau tidak berkata sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter sore tadi, aku pasti sudah menyeretmu ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

 _Greb~_

Jihoon panik. Maka dari itu Jinyoung melakukan satu-satunya cara yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali kekasihnya yang cantik ini panik; dia memeluknya erat, tanpa sedikitpun menyisakan celah di antara mereka. "Tenanglah, Baby... Dokter sudah mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan akan pulih setelah beristirahat. Aku akan berjalan normal dalam beberapa hari. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Berhasil.

Bahu Jihoon yang sebelumnya kaku sekarang rileks. Dia balas memeluk pinggang Jinyoung erat, menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya, menghirup aroma maskulin bercampur apel hijau menyegarkan di sana. Apa Jinyoung baru saja keluar dari shower? " _You smell good,_ " pujinya tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh yang dipeluk bergetar oleh tawa.

" _And you smell cute, Baby._ "

Mendengus, Jihoon akhirnya dengan berat hati melepas pelukan mereka. Dia sebenarnya ingin terus berada dalam dekapan kokoh yang selalu memberikannya kehangatan itu. Tapi Jinyoung butuh istirahat agar segera pulih. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut aroma itu ' _cute_ '. Mungkin kau benar-benar butuh istirahat, Jinyoungie. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu dan hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa, arraso?"

"Ne, _Mommy._ "

Jinyoung mendapat desisan jengkel main-main atas godaan tersebut, yang membuatnya tertawa keras dan menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon kembali dalam dekapan, memeluknya gemas sesaat, sebelum melepasnya pergi dengan saling berjanji akan menghubungi serta memberi kabar satu sama lain.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg..._

Apartemen mewah yang Jinyoung tempati kembali suny—

 _Greb~_

"Terjatuh dari kamar mandi, huh?"

— **atau tidak.**

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Wajah tampan menelusup di antara lekukan lehernya, menghirup aromanya dalam. Namja itu bertelanjang dada.

"Kau seharusnya setuju untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit bersama Jihoon Hyung." Guanlin bergumam, menghembuskan nafas hangat yang membuat tubuh Jinyoung bergetar.

" _Huh._ Dan membuat semuanya terbongkar agar kau dengan mudah merebut kekasihku?"

Tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar oleh tawa. " **Ani.** Agar kau segera putus dengannya dan bisa bebas bersamaku, Cutie~" Guanlin mengoreksi, menyeringai penuh arti sembari menggigit kecil kulit leher yang sebelumnya ia kecup.

" _Tsk._ Teruslah bermimpi, Lai Guanlin." Jinyoung berbalik. Marbel _light honey_ menatap lurus ke dalam marbel cokelat gelap milik Guanlin. "Aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dari Jihoonie. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kau bisa memiliki tubuhku. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku."

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

Keseluruhan diri Jinyoung.

Pelukannya yang begitu hangat... mencengkeram.

Guanlin salah. Jinyoung bukanlah air. Bae Jinyoung adalah Sahara itu sendiri; Sahara yang menyesatkannya dengan oasis fatamorgana. Fatamorgana terindah yang sedikit pun tidak memiliki celah. Guanlin tidak bisa kabur. Dia tenggelam. Tersesat. Hancur lebur.

 _Grep~_

" _Alright..._ _ **I'm okay with just that. As long as your body with me. I'm okay.**_ "

Guanlin boleh bermimpi, 'kan?

Mungkin saja... suatu saat nanti Jinyoung akan terlihat lebih serasi bila bersamanya.

 **END**


	4. Announcement

HI, READERS-NIM ฅ'ω'ฅ

Ni bukan update, ane cuma mo ngasih tau klo fic yg (PanWinkDeep) The Lucifer Sahara dibikin kelanjutanx d wattpad ane. Bagi klian yg tertarik, silahkan kunjungi acc Bang_Youngran (a/n: mian, sblumx ane ngpostx salah-_-!) d wattpad, oke? (~_^)

Nah, cuma itu. Akhir kata, gumawoyo u kalian smua yg dah baca n ninggalin jejak d ni ff. I love u, Guys n... nantikan kelanjutan dr pairing w Baejin selanjutnya, ne?! (Spoiler: kmungkinan pairing selanjutnya bkal NielDeep*bisik2*) Kalian tunggu ja, ya? ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

BYE BYE~ ~\\(≧▽≦)/~


End file.
